Happy Birthday, momo?
by waterbendtheocean
Summary: It's maurice's birthday and king julien and his friends seemed to have forgotten. Oneshot, the royal gang. :)


Hello fellow readers!✨

Firstly for my atla readers, super sorry but I have been super busy recently and I kinda have writers block. Not to worry, my second chapter of TDSOTM is almost finished! Thank you for your patience :)

Secondly, to all who came for this story. I have finished exiled and I'm halfway through season five. TBH, exiled was really great and I loved the intros but season five was a little disappointing. However, I had this random idea about what would happen if there was a birthday. There aren't any episodes that I know of that are about any of the royal gang's birthday, so I decided to make an 'episode' about Maurice's birthday (cuz KJ would be too overrated, but don't get me wrong he's great XD) I found out recently that there was a short clip on netflix about a birthday and I haven't watched it yet so I'll just write and see how close it is to the clip :) anyway, great to see AHKJ fans as I know this isn't a big fandom. respek if you read through this whole thing! XD

enjoy this 'episode'-like oneshot!

disclaimer: much as I would like to, I sadly do not own AHKJ.

* * *

**Happy Birthday, Momo?**

Maurice opened his eyes.

The sun rays shone through the roof of his hut and cast a golden glow in the whole room. He sat up, stretched, and hopped off the bed. The aye-aye smiled to himself as he remembered it was his birthday, bringing out a mango and banana to make a smoothie treat for himself.

After downing his delicious smoothie, he washed up and left the house and joyfully made his way to the baobab tree.

* * *

He stepped through the curtains and grinned.

"Good morning, your majesty!"

The red velvet chair swiveled around, revealing king Julien. "Oh, uh, good morning momo!"

King Julien jumped off the seat. "Momo, today is a very special day," he looked at Maurice and grinned.

"Aww, your majesty, I-"

"It's the day I found my keytar! Remember? Remember? Two years ago, when I found my beautiful keytar?" King Julien whipped out the red keytar from nowhere and started hugging it.

Maurice's smile immediately vanished from his face. He tried his best to hide his hurt. "Yeah." he replied, trying to sound cheerful.

Two years ago, king Julien had brought Maurice to the cove of wonders to find him a nice birthday present, and actually found a decent, working keytar and kept it instead. Maurice didn't actually find anything that he kept.

To be honest, Maurice did expect his best friend to forget his birthday for a while, but also expected the keytar to trigger at least a reminder. Apparently not.

Suddenly, king Julien burst out. "Let's have a water slide party! But first, let's walk around the kingdom first. You know, not for any weird reason whatsoever." He hopped out of the cracked a plane glass panel, clutching his keytar. Maurice sighed and reluctantly climbed out of the plane.

* * *

At the base of the baobab tree, Maurice took a stroll with King Julien, who looked like he was acting strangely, but Maurice guessed that it was normal.

They walked by a trampoline and Julien started bouncing on it.

"Come on, Maurice!"

"Nah, I'm good, your majesty."

Maurice walked around and basically wasted his entire morning, but he was fine with it because he got to spend time with his best friend. He didn't have the heart to remind him of his birthday, though.

Julien went to the water slide and called for his peoples.

"Alright my peoples! We are having a water slide party now! Move those booties!"

King Julien happily slid down the whole water slide and splashed into the water.

Maurice just sat quietly under a tree and observed the lemurs. Everybody in the kingdom was there. Horst was drinking his beverage, Ted was talking to Dorothy, Hector was sulking, Pancho-

Wait. Where were Mort and-

Clover ran to the water area and did a roll before stopping at the edge of the water. "Your majesty!" She shouted. "Mort is missing!"

"Mort is _always_ missing!" Julien shouted back from the top of the slide and went down again.

"No, I'm serious, Mort is not in his stump. He also isn't here. What if he's in trouble?" She said it loudly for both Maurice and Julien to hear.

Julien walked over. "Seriously? In the middle of my water slide party?"

Maurice got up from under the tree and joined the duo. "King Julien, I think it's best if we look for him. He would be here if he knew you were having a party- we all know it."

"Fine, fine, whatever. But after this we go back to the water slide." he replied.

The trio ran away from the party and stood in the middle of the forest.

"Where do you think he could be?" Clover asked. She suddenly coughed.

"Are you okay, Clover?" Maurice asked.

Clover's eyes darted around quickly for a while before coughing again, louder this time.

"Yeah," she choked a bit. "I'm fine."

Mort's distant screams could suddenly be heard.

"There!" Clover pointed towards a mountain of rocks. "He is in foosa territory!"

Julien groaned and rolled his eyes. "Seriously? What'd he do now?"

"Let's go!"

They ran towards the foosa territory.

Great, Maurice thought. Not only his best friend forgot his birthday, now he was gonna die in a foosa's belly. Just great.

They hid in a bunch of bushes and ferns right outside foosa territory and observed the area. Mort could be seen at the far end struggling with a rope tying him to a tall tree. Only two foosa could be seen walking around.

"Okay, your majesty. I can handle this in my own." She cracked her knuckles and her neck. She smiled evilly. "Good o'l Clover can handle a bunch of Foosa."

"Ok Clover. Do what'cha need to do." Julien said, peering from his bush.

"On it! _Hiiiiyaaa_!" She hopped out of the bush and took out both foosa at once. However, halfway to the tall tree, a lot of foosa emerged from the caves and surrounded her.

She didn't look scared, but she called out, "Uhh...guys!?"

King Julien immediately glanced at Maurice. "Let's go, Momo! Clover needs our help!"

Maurice was really confused at that point of time. He knew Clover could take out the foosa on her own, and Julien would usually ask him to do mostly everything. Maybe his mind was deluded from the miserableness.

King Julien had already hopped out from the bush bravely and Maurice had no choice but to follow him out.

Like he expected, they were all immediately surrounded and tied up.

* * *

Maurice had passed out at some point along the way from tiredness, but when he woke up, he found that he was in a foosa lair.

He was still groggy, but some tasty aroma was wafting around the air. Realization dawned on him and he glanced around in horror to check if his friends were still alive. Thankfully, all three friends were tied up beside him.

The aroma came from a boiling cauldron, with a random foosa adding spices and stirring up strange ingredients inside. He started to shiver in fear as he glanced toward Clover.

"Clover?!" He whispered.

"What?" She said, sounding annoyed.

"How we gonna get out?"

"Don't worry, we will."

She struggled for a while after tugging on the rope behind her back bonding her wrists, and she broke free.

The foosa turned around, but Clover skillfully hid her hands behind her back to pretend she was still tied up.

The foosa went back to stirring the pot and Clover got up quietly, picked up a sharp rock and sliced off the ropes for Julien, Mort and Maurice.

"Come on guys!" Clover whisper-shouted as she untied the last of her friend's bonds. "Go, go, go!" She waved her arm vigorously, motioning for them to follow her.

They tipped toed across the lair and almost made it to the entrance when the foosa turned around and let out an over dramatic gasp.

"Lemurs escaping!"

Two foosa ran into the lair and growled at them.

"Foosa catch you to eat. Foosa not let you escape!"

By now, Maurice was shaking like a leaf. He turned to King Julien for comfort, but to his ultimate surprise, Julien was expressionless. He even looked _bored_.

When he noticed Maurice staring at him, he quickly took on an expression of fear.

"Oh no! Uh, Clover! Do something!" He said quickly, pushing Clover in front.

"Follow me!"

She ran and ducked in between the foosa, punching them both and running out of the lair within a second. Maurice and Julien hopped over the unconscious foosa and Mort happily bounced on their bellies before going out.

Before they knew it, they were hiding in a bunch of ferns and panting like crazy. They all took a silent minute to catch their breath before even saying a word.

The sun was already setting and the whole of Madagascar was once again cast in a golden glow as shadows stretched amidst the kingdom.

Maurice was the first to speak. "Mort! You could have gotten all of us _killed_! What were you doing?!"

Mort looked surprised by the question. "I...uhh..." He looked around. "I was uh...trying to get a...a flower for keytar!"

Clover cringed and glanced at Mort. Maurice rolled his eyes. "Mort, there are plenty of flowers here in the lemur kingdom."

"But I...uh...the ones the foosa grow look better..."

"Foosa don't grow flowers!"

"Then why are there flowers in their territory?"

Maurice sighed.

"Come on momo," Julien said. "You know better than to _argue_ with _Mort_."

They walked to the water slide.

Julien made a quick announcement. "Sorry peeps! Important announcement to make! I was busy just now and the party will continue tomorrow. Bye! See you! Now shoo! Turning off the water now!"

He waved at the lemurs as they slowly made their way home.

Clover saluted. "Well your majesty, if you do not need anymore assistance, I will return to my hut now. Good night!" She hopped away and disappeared into the forest.

Mort yawned loudly. "Well, I think I wanna go home and make some tea for my friends. Bye bye, feet!" He hugged Julien's feet and he kicked Mort away.

Maurice looked at King Julien, internally begging him not to go, but still not brave enough to remind him.

"Alright momo," Julien did a stretch and yawned. "The royal king needs his sleep. I have a big day tomorrow. You should be going home to sleep also. Goodnight, momo!"

"Goodnight, your majesty," Maurice replied very reluctantly.

As king julien made his way toward the baobab tree, Maurice turned the other way and headed towards his hut.

With every heavy step, feeling depressed all the way home, he just couldn't believe the day's contents. Usually, at least _someone_ would remember his birthday and remind King julien, but he would usually remember it himself. Was he still his best friend anymore?

As he neared his hut, he sighed deeply again and unlocked the door. He honestly felt like just lying on his bed and crying.

The hut was dark and only lit by the moonlight. He switched on his lamp.

Imagine how terrified when three random lemurs jumped out from nowhere and shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

He screamed for a few moments then calmed down when he realized it was his three friends.

Looking closely around his room, he now noticed a banner reading "happy bday maurice!" and several balloons lying on the floor.

"Dear frank, Maurice, did you have to scream that loudly?" Julien remarked, rubbing his ears.

Clover took on a similar expression while Mort just stared and smiled.

"Sorry-I just-" Maurice looked around the room and at his friends with endearment and he felt a mix of emotions. Relief and a whole lot of happiness that his friends hadn't forgotten, and some guilt that he had doubted his best friend would forget his birthday. He was also _terribly confused_.

"Wait...so you guys planned this whole thing?"

"Mhm!" Mort replied proudly.

"Including the foosa?"

"Mhm!"

Maurice went into a panicked state. "What?! We all could have DIED! What were you thinking? The foosa almost _COOKED_ us? _Whaaaaat_?!"

"Relax, momo," Julien replied, looking at his fingers. "We had a backup plan, in case the foosa betrayed us."

"They were acting too," Clover added in.

Mort patted his belly. "I ate a chainsaw so we could use it in an emergency! Heeheehee!"

Maurice was even more confused now. "How did you even get the foosa to pretend for you?"

"Long story. Don't bother." Came the reply.

"Besides, momo, did you really think we would forget your birthday?"

There came the million dollar question. Sure, their acting wasn't very convincing, they did leave clues everywhere, but it was just enough to convince maurice.

"I...uh..."

Clover lighted a matchstick and stuck it into a birthday cake. She carried it out. "Happy birthday to you..."

As they sang the birthday song, Maurice was on the brink of crying. He embarrassedly wiped away a few tears.

"Thank you guys. This means so much to me."

"The least we could do." Clover replied.

Maurice silently made a wish and blew out the matchstick.

Julien pulled out a purple box with a red ribbon. "Here's your gift, momo."

Maurice untied it, revealing a pair of the cool pink shades Julien wore and a miniature keytar, but with no piano keys. It looked strange though.

"Thank you, king julien." Maurice said with a warm smile.

"I don't actually know what it is though," Julien said. "Timo said it's called a you ke mickey or something? youkemickey? youlekiki? youkeleelee? I honestly don't know. He said he didn't mind helping you add piano keys."

Mort brought a big, almost flat rectangular box way bigger than himself and handed it to maurice. He ripped open the paper and there was a detailed painting of him in his suit, sitting on a fancy chair and holding up some mangoes.

Maurice didn't expect the gift. "Uhhh, thanks, Mort?"

Lastly, clover brought a bright blue box with yellow ribbon. Maurice reached the untie the ribbon but clover stopped him. "You received two presents from me today. This, and the gift of adventure. Only open this in an emergency."

Maurice's sighed disappointedly and set the present aside.

They spent the night eating cake together and chatting.

"Thanks king julien, clover, and Mort. You have made this one of the strangest but best birthdays in my life." Maurice said warmly when they were about to leave.

"Bye momo! Happy birthday!" julien said before leaving.

After everything settled down. Maurice lay in bed and smiled. Knowing king julien and his friends remembered his birthday, and had taken the effort to prepare this just for him.

Shedding a single happy tear and wiping it away, Maurice closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Aww, it's the end of my very first AHKJ fanfic! I hope I didn't go OOC. Please review if you enjoyed/didn't enjoy it. (i wrote this at 1am oop) I very much appreciate constructive criticism! Unfortunately, I won't be adding on to this anymore (one shot duh) but you can look out for more AHKJ fanfics coming your way and read my existing AtLA fanfics. Feel free to DM, I love talking! Bye!

waterbendtheocean :)


End file.
